1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to connectors, in particular to a connector with a removal preventing structure.
2. Description of Prior Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard used for connecting external devices and applied extensively in computers, and it has a major feature of supporting hot plug and plug-and-play functions. If a device is inserted into a USB connector, the computer system will load a driver program that is required specifically by the device, and thus the USB is much more convenient than PCI and ISA buses.
In some USB connectors, a code lock structure is installed. For example, a USB connector lock structure as disclosed in Taiwan. Pat. No. 1273161 can prevent a portable electronic device from being stolen by a thief. Although some USB connectors of desktop devices come with a code lock structure, yet not all of them have the code lock, so that if a portable electronic device is inserted into a USB connector without a code lock, there will be a risk of the portable electronic device being stolen by thieves anytime.